Fit For Rivals
by DJ-SlashMusika21
Summary: To prove that you are the best means that you have defeated everyone in your game that is considered to be great, at your level. However, we always find that one person who maybe can rival us and push us to our best.


Fit For Rivals

"And that makes number twenty-three on the list, he actually put up a fight unlike number twenty-two. Lucky bastard got away however." a male muttered to himself.

The male character was a violet and ebony hedgehog with seven upward quills, the tips of each quill a bloody crimson. His eyes were as red as the tips of his quills, a scar shaped like an X across his face and tattooed on his back was the kanji for chaos. The hedgehog wore luxurious silk blue pants held up by a grey sash around his waist. The final touch were the two gauntlets around his wrists with suns as dark as night decorating them.

Chaos the Hedgehog, the self-proclaimed God of Destruction, glanced around the blazing surroundings that he created in his previous battle. Taking a big whiff of the air, he smirked malevolently before pressing forward. He may have been powerful though this world was massive, it actually surprised him that everyone was a weakling when compared to the likes of himself. Then again, who could be compared to him?

"So, who is next to brutally torture?" the villain murmured to himself.

Being in tune with his Chaos Energy, he began to sense for any powerful energy signatures. At first, there were none to find due to his savage killing spree until a massive surge of power could be sensed off to the east. Like a lighter, the energy flicked on and off though this could actually be interesting for the violet character of death. Without any hesitation, the beastly hedgehog rocketed towards his newest prey, withdrawing his blades from behind him.

Increasing his speed slightly, Chaos' eagerness to kill allowing him to go faster, the male grinned once he saw the character he would be disposing of. By the looks of him, this would be one of the easier preys to kill.

"I like the morsels who squirm." he chuckled to himself.

His prey was a gray hound with dark red crimson orbs whose hair was combed forwards but still very messy. He had two bangs, each bang slightly covering one of his eyes and a dark gray muzzle giving him a more masculine look. Running along his arms were ebony stripes in the shape of arrows while his chest fur was the same color with the same shape.

He wore a black and white checkerboard scarf around his neck, most of the fabric hanging around his neck and two ends reaching to his shoulders. He wears an open sleeveless black vest and a pair of spiked bracelets around his wrists. In the back pockets of his jet black pants were white tee shirts tied together into ropes and hanging out, reaching to his ankles. The final touch was a pair of black and white high-tops.

The canine turned around to face the hedgehog, his scarlet eyes scanning his newest guest before looking away out of spite. Chaos scowled at that action and decided to state the fate of the dog.

"How about you look back at the man who's going to single handedly end your life right where you stand?" he growled.

"I'm sorry to say but I've been to Hell and back and have handled people and things much more powerful than what you seem to be." the dog spoke softly.

"How can you say such mockery to the God of Destruction?" the hedgehog hissed, earning a chuckle from his prey.

"I'm sorry but I believe that name's been taken by an actual god. Stop playing games with yourself and use some originality." the hound said before grabbing two items and making his way away from Chaos.

_Fine, he wants to walk away? I'll just force him to fight!_

With a sick smirk, the hedgehog dashed over to the hound rapidly and sliced his sword to behead him. Unseen to the naked eye, the gray and black character unsheathed his own black broadsword and parried the attack before countering. He thrust a white broadsword at the stomach of his opponent who barely managed to dodge, crimson wine spilling from his side. The swordsman back flipped away and landed gracefully far from his attacker.

"I'm not here to play with you but if you want to kill me, then so be it. Just know, Darius Angels isn't a mere prey."

"Whatever." the hedgehog scoffed before attacking.

Chaos swung his blade though each one was deflected, Darius not putting much effort into attacking back. Trying to catch his opponent off guard, the hedgehog fired off multiple Chaos Lances that all missed their mark, the Angels sibling noticing that he had been surrounded by the golden arrows. They began to rain upon the dog relentlessly however he sliced each one with precision and quickness, the self-proclaimed god actually smirking at this.

For the first time since the battle started, Darius flowed power into his broadswords, Shoukyoku and Sekkyoku, the blades glistening under the moonlight with power. The Devil jumped into the air and slammed his blades into the ground, fissures erupting from beneath his opponent before being blasted away by geysers of power. Chaos didn't get a chance to make a counterattack as the dog was right on his tail, slamming his foot directly into the windpipe of the villain, the male crashing into the ground like dead weight.

He softly landed on the tips of his toes though the other combatant emerged from the smoke and grabbed the dog, allowing his chaos energy to flow into his body before moving away. Darius shook it off though his crimson pools looked around him, noticing numerous versions of his opponent. They all came charging at him so he quickly found a way to counter this move. However it was too late as they all pounced on him like tigers, trying to rip at his body. From above, the real Chaos charged up a powerful Chaos Lance before unleashing it.

"DIE!"

Darius smirked and rolled out of the way of the attack just in the nick of time.

"Nice way to confuse my senses however I converted your chaos energy into power for my swords thus nullifying the effects of your attack." the dog said with a grin, only angering the villain more.

"You're no match for a god so don't act like you are. I have yet to reveal my true power." the hedgehog replied.

"So have I."

Chaos disappeared in a flash of violet before emerging behind Darius, swinging his foot around only to be blocked easily and pushed off. With no means of dodging, Darius slashed at certain areas of his body before roundhouse kicking the God of Destruction away. The blow was shaken off as the hedgehog began charging dark chaos energy in one hand and flames within the other. Unfortunately for him, his attack fused out on him which was surprising to him.

"What the hell did you do?" he roared.

"I struck your Chaos Energy points, these points help you flow your energy throughout your body though striking them clogs the flow of power temporarily. Being in tune with my chaos energy, I'm easily able to pick apart chaos powered attacks." the other male replied.

Catching Chaos off guard with his swift speed, he attempted to knee him in the face only to be pushed away in mid-air. Taking advantage of the floating opponent, the powerful being grabbed him by the ankle and began rotating in place before smashing him into the ground repeatedly and hurling him away. The counterattack surprised the canine a bit though it wasn't going to stop the half-demon. He stabbed his blades into the ground and began to released the positive and negative energy he had stored into a gray detonation of power.

The attack ripped through the battlefield though the violet and ebony character eluded the blast and looked at the epicenter of the attack, no one was there. Suddenly, he was slashed from behind by Shoukyoku, then Sekkyoku and finally, both swords struck him, sending the hedgehog sailing through the air. Not allowing any breathing room, the hound transitioned into a comet of dark energy as he crashed right into his opponent before releasing his form. Finally, he extended his white broadsword, Sekkyoku, and summoned numerous arrows of light that thrashed his opponent into smithereens.

"I've learned to control both the light and the dark, positive and negative, so I have three ways to attack. There's no way you're going to defeat me at this rate." the Posinegi swordsman stated.

Within the smoke cloud, a slight spark of illumination caught the eye of Darius until a concentrated beam of dark energy ripped through the air though Darius tried to withstand the attack. Alas, he was pushed away and sent colliding with the ground though it wasn't over for him. Chaos came and bicycle kicked him into the air before pursuing him. He latched onto him like a sticker to paper before charging up large amounts of chaos energy, the hedgehog gaining a purple aura. Darius had seen this attack before though he didn't want to be victim to it. Sadly, Chaos' grip on him was almost anaconda like, there was no way to break free for him.

"Chaos Blast!"

A dome of raw destruction formed in the skies in a passion of fuchsia and crimson fireworks, the Angels sibling crash landing onto the ground mostly shaken with some burns while Chaos smirked at his work. However, the next event was very unexpected as a sphere of onyx and lavender energy formed in the hand of Darius, groans of pain slowly escaping his mouth to fool his opponent which it did. Like a dead man returning to life, he rose up and slammed the sphere into the hedgehog who had nowhere to go.

"Dark Repulsion!"

The sphere expanded into a globe of demonic strength that sent Chaos flailing through the air until Darius came flying overhead and slammed both of his feet into the chest of his godly opponent. He flipped off of him before being shot away by the Chaos Hellzone that had been prepared for him before the Dark Repulsion. Streams of ebony and ivory made their way into his blades though Chaos didn't notice this. Suddenly, he summoned a numerous array of Chaos Spears around his staggering opponent and combined his attack with the power of Chaos Control so Darius couldn't escape.

The amber arrows bombarded the dog and thus, Chaos released his hold upon Chaos Control before finally sighing contently, all had been set right in the survival of the fittest battle for the God of Destruction. He could finally add number twenty-four on the list of people he defeated in battle. Out of the blue, Darius rotated on the spot and tripped the other fighter onto the floor before backing away for attack purposes. He stabbed Sekkyoku into the ground and unleashed glowing columns that encased Chaos within for his next attack.

Shoukyoku, his black broadsword, was lifted into the air before shooting off a spiraling drill of negativity that burrowed its way into the ivory prison which held Chaos. The hedgehog tried to use his Chaos Hellzone attack to force the attack away however Darius just added on until it was too much and the obsidian pierce crushed the malevolent male. A sadistic smile crawled upon his face as he thought about how much he'd demolished his opponent though he still had his broadswords in hand.

_Come on out so I can end this once and for all._

The columns collapsed and out came a bloody and bruised Chaos who fired off a fortress wall of Chaos Spears though Darius sliced through it like scissors through paper.

"While you were unleashing your Chaos Energy into these attacks, you've been helping me store enough energy for my greatest attack. My Posinegi Balance has been converting your chaos energy into power for my swords and now you lose."

Shoukyoku and Sekkyoku struck at precise points of Chaos' body before the dog jumped into the air, creating two comets of ivory and ebony. The God of Destruction tried to move though his body was as stiff as cardboard. With that, the two meteors spiraled together in a bond of neutrality and smashed into the paralyzed character before Darius added the finishing touch. He descended from the heavens with a final slash from both weapons, forming a double helix of massive strength which finally ended the battle it had seemed.

Darius panted a bit before shaking his exhaustion off, placing the edge of his blades against the neck of Chaos who scowled, angered that he had been defeated. The dog's crimson eyes met the hedgehog's own before he sheathed both of his blades and began to walk away.

"Wait! Why didn't you end it?" the hedgehog asked, the canine glancing back at him.

"I'm a character of neutrality. I have no reason to kill you except out of self-defense however you did make me work for a victory. Might as well let you live." Darius proposed before continuing his walk away.

"I'm the God of Destruction! Come back so I can end your life!" he roared.

"We're not enemies and we're not friends. You could be my rival but I know someone more worthy of that title. Goodbye." With that, the gray and black canine disappeared into the night.

Chaos rose up to his feet before making sure his body was still in tact which it was.

"Fit for rivals? While you were a strong opponent, I also have my own rival. I must go and find you now, Hope the Hedgehog."

With that, Chaos grabbed his blades from the ground and dashed off to find his rival, the only one who could truly push him to his limits.

_Fin…

* * *

_

**A/N: This was my one-shot for Force Walker featuring his OC, Chaos the Hedgehog and my OC, Darius Angels the Dog. I thought the title fit what was trying to be said and it is also the name of one of my favorite new and upcoming bands, Fit For Rivals. Check them out!**

**This was your little sneak peek of future Darius as his powers have truly expanded and he's become even more powerful than ever but he never truly went full power and neither did Chaos. And yes, he's actually learned and mastered the Dark Repulsion like Damien and one other character, my little shocker for you.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked this one-shot since it was longer than my last one and had way more action. I'll update one of my main stories next before working on my last two one-shots. Review! Thanks! Bye. **


End file.
